Umi's Birthday Surprise
by Bchets
Summary: Umi isn't good with surprises. How will she react when everyone is suddenly acting a little weird? A quick one-shot to celebrate Umi's birthday.
**Umi's Birthday Surprise**

As class ended for the day, Umi failed to notice exactly when Honoka and Kotori had left the classroom. Wondering where they had went, Umi quickly packed her things and walked into the hallway. She glanced down both directions of the hallway, noticing a familiar head of orange hair turn the corner at one of the ends of the hall.

 _Huh? That was the way to the student council room. That's strange… Usually we head there together._

Dismissing the thought, Umi started walking towards the room, looking forward to singing and dancing with the rest of μ's after fulfilling her student council duties. Practice was always fun, despite having to yell at Honoka occasionally and being teased by the third years, especially Nozomi. As Umi walked towards the door with a spring in her step, the door suddenly opened, and a person jumped out from it.

"Surprise!" Umi wasn't the best with surprises, so she gasped as her heart raced wildly. Falling into someone else's arms, she fainted, her last memory being of someone speaking. "Happy birthday, Umi-ch… Umi-chan?!"

Umi woke up in someone else's arms. Despite feeling comfortably warm, Umi released herself from the other person and looked up. Her gaze was met by Honoka's worried look. Confused, Umi spoke to Honoka.

"What happened?"

"Umi-chan! We were so worried! You fainted after I jumped out of the door." Umi, finally understanding the situation, nodded at Honoka and started to stand up.

"Speaking of which… You know I'm bad with surprises, right?!"

"Oh… then you might be bad with this…" Umi already didn't understand what was going on, but this was furthered when Honoka leaned closer to her. Honoka continued her approach, only stopping when their faces were centimeters apart. "Are you ready for your birthday present?" After Honoka said that, Umi felt her heart almost leap out of her chest.

"S-shameless!" Unable to handle Honoka anymore, Umi backed off quickly. Seeing Kotori sitting at the table, she walked up to her and spoke. "Kotori, isn't Honoka acting a bit weird?" Instead of responding, Kotori simply stood up and hugged Umi.

"Happy birthday, Umi-chan."

"Ah, thanks… Kotori? Are you gonna let go now?" Kotori separated slightly from Umi, still holding her in her arms. Their amber eyes met, and Umi felt heat rise to her cheeks. "K-Kotori?"

"Umi-chan, stay still…" Despite being caught off guard by Kotori's attitude, Umi saw a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye.

"You got Umi-chan, nya!" Rin approached Umi and Kotori and tried to join their hug. However, Umi separated herself from Kotori before Rin could wrap her arms around her. Umi looked at the door and rushed towards it in order to escape. She passed by Hanayo, who called after her.

"S-somebody help! Umi's escaping!" Umi continued to avoid the rest of μ's, making her way to the music room. She walked in there and found Maki playing the piano. Maki looked at her in confusion.

 _Maki wouldn't help them… right? What are they even trying to do?_

"M-Maki, could you help me hide?"

"What? Sure, I guess…" Maki walked up to the door and looked outside the window, checking if anyone was following Umi. After confirming that no one was there, she looked at Umi. "It seems safe for now."

Umi sighed in relief and sat down on the piano bench to relax. Maki sat down next to her and started to play. But Maki stopped playing abruptly after playing a very dissonant chord, so Umi looked at her and saw that Maki's face had turned almost as red as her hair.

"Maki?" Maki looked at Umi and slid closer to her.

"I-it's not like I normally do things like this…" Maki looked downwards as if embarrassed, eliciting a surprised reaction from Umi."But today, for you…" Maki slid even closer to Umi, causing the latter to blush furiously. But before Maki could embrace Umi, the door suddenly swung open.

"Nico Nii found Umi!" Umi immediately slid away from Maki in surprise.

"Y-you, too?" To that Maki shrugged and moved forward to restrain Umi. However, Umi was faster, dodging Maki and weaving around Nico to get out of the room. Quickly making her way down the halls of the school, Umi made sure she wasn't spotted by anyone. After seeing that there was no one around, she started to walk and catch her breath.

 _What's going on today?!_

"Hehehe, where do you think you're going, Umi-chan?" Nozomi stood there, blocking Umi's path forward.

 _If I turn around now, I might run into everyone else… But I don't think I could escape Nozomi so easily…_

Thinking of that, Umi turned around and went to the nearest staircase, walking upstairs to avoid Nozomi. After confirming that no one was following her, Umi stopped at the top of the stairs to rest for a bit.

"Oh, it's Umi." Umi turned around to find Eli looking at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

 _Finally, someone I can trust to help me with… whatever is going on right now._

"Eli, everyone is chasing after me! Do you know any places to hide?"

"Hmm… What about the clubroom? Everyone should be looking for you, so no one would be there, right?" Thinking that Eli's logic was sound, Umi nodded and started to walk to the clubroom. Eli walked alongside her, asking her about what exactly happened.

"And then Maki- Oh, we're here." As Umi said that, Eli embraced her from behind. "E-Eli?!"

"You aren't going anywhere." Eli squeezed tighter so that she was pressing against Umi, causing Umi to blush and rendering her unable to escape. Then, the door to the clubroom opened, revealing the rest of μ's sitting down at the table.

"Happy birthday, Umi!" Umi was stunned by the surprise.

"B-but you guys were…"

"Ah, we had to distract you so I could move your cake to the clubroom." Honoka smiled at Umi widely while saying that.

"T-then the way you guys were acting…" To that Nozomi spoke up.

"Hmm? Did some people try to stop you in some interesting ways? Like Elichi is right now?" At that statement, Eli blushed and immediately let go of Umi.

"Ah! S-sorry Umi…" Kotori and Maki also spoke up.

"Sorry, Umi-chan."

"I-I was only doing that because they told me to stop you from going here…" Hearing their responses, Umi smiled.

"No, it's alright. For a second, I thought you guys were-"

"Here's the cake, nya!"

"Ooh it looks delicious!" As Rin and Hanayo exclaimed their excitement, Umi looked at the cake on the table. It was Umi's favorite cake from the Homura Bakery that Honoka had given her almost every year for her birthday. It even had "Happy Birthday Umi" written on the top in blue icing. Seeing that, Umi suddenly became excited.

"Let's eat then!" Once everyone got a slice, Umi was reminded of the reason why she was looking forward to seeing everyone. "Oh, and we're going to practice extra hard today because we're eating cake!"

And after a collective groan from the rest of the group, Umi smiled widely and cut herself a slice of birthday cake.

* * *

 **Hi all, thanks for reading this. I posted this on tumblr but forgot to put it here until right now lol. It's still 3/15 where I live, so I'm not late! :3**

 **Happy Birthday, Umi!**

 **-Bchets**


End file.
